


All the Roads We Have to Walk Are Winding [ART]

by maidenwar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenwar/pseuds/maidenwar





	All the Roads We Have to Walk Are Winding [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishingonlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonlightning/gifts).



_When Emma almost dies at the blade of the figure under the hood, an unlikely aid comes in the form of The Evil Queen. Now, not only must Emma try to figure out who is trying to kill her, but deal with the hot and cold Evil Queen, whom Emma is hesitant to trust, but can't seem to stay away from. And that's not to mention the sudden longing she feels every time Regina walks into the room._

 

__

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All the Roads We Have to Walk Are Winding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929101) by [wishingonlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonlightning/pseuds/wishingonlightning)




End file.
